Poketalia!
by Imaginary-Paperdolls
Summary: After missing the opportunity to go out at age ten by their mother, 15 year old Alfred and Matthew set out on their Pokemon adventure! Includes multiple yaoi ships and one regular ship. Fluff. Only Pokemon from Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kanto, and Johto regions. Explanation is in my bio. Main ship is PruCan. Swearing
1. Chapter 1

**I... I... No idea...**

Alfred raised his hand and pointed at his opponent. "Dialga! Use Roar of Time dude!" He shouted. His eyes lit up then he cheered. "Yeah! Take that Team Rocket!"

"Alfred! Take your ass to bed Jesus Christ!"

"Sorry Mom."

Alfred hopped onto his bed with a sigh, accidentally hitting his twin in the face.

"Damnit Alfred! This is why mom didn't let us go when we were ten!"

"Oops, sorry about that Mattie."

Matthew grumbled obscurities in French under his breath as he snuggled under the blanket. "I'm just super excited for tomorrow! After five extra years of school, we are finally going to be pokemon trainers! I'm going to be a Pokemon Hero! Stop Team Rocket in their tracks and rise to the top! People will make comic books about me and movies, and games and TV shows and I might even get my own cards! What about y-" Alfred stopped talking and sighed softly. Matthew had already went back to sleep. "Guess I should be getting to sleep too..." He turned over only to get a face full of fur. He hopped up sputtering and swatted at the white Skitty. "Damnit Kumajiro! Go away! This is my side of the bed!" Kumajiro bit his hand then bounded over to Matthew and plopped down on his head. "Night Kuma..."

Tomorrow was going to be the twins' birthday. They will be 15. They would've started their adventure at the traditional age of ten but their mother was very over protective over Matthew, she didn't trust Alfred, and she thought that ten was too young. At Trainer school back when they were five, the teacher gave the class a chance to catch their own Pokemon. Matthew didn't want to catch Pokemon. He was actually terrified of them. Skitty chased him all over the field for an hour until he tripped and fell. Out of fear, Matthew threw the pokeball at Skitty, knocking it out then catching it. Ever since then, he and Kumajiro have never parted. Alfred on the other hand didn't catch anything. He didn't want a 'small stupid Pokemon for babies' he wanted a big Pokemon or a legendary. He failed that class. And many others, but that one was missed opportunity to have his own Pokemon (not that Matthew and Kumajiro have ever battled). With all this boring reflection on stuff he didn't care about, Alfred found himself finally falling asleep.

Alfred awoke the next morning unable to breathe.

His chest felt so heavy.

As if someone or something was sitting on his chest.

"Mom! Puffpuff is trying to kill Alfred again!"

At the yell, Alfred slowly looked up at the Purugly that had plopped itself down on his chest. It stared unblinkingly into his eyes as it continued to push all of its weight into Alfred's chest. Matthew and their mother tried to move the overweight Pokemon to the side but it wouldn't budge. With a huff, Matthew had Kumajiro tackle Puffpuff a couple times until the cat gave up on its murderous tendencies and moved.

"I'm telling you mom, that Purugly is evil."

"He just loves Alfred very much."

Alfred sat up with a cough. "First day as a trainer and I almost die before I even leave the house." He groaned. "Oh hush. Puffpuff just likes you a lot. He just wanted to give you a kiss." Their mother cooed as she pet the cat. "Mom, he sat on my chest, looked me dead in the eye, and pushed down with all is weight. He's trying to kill me. Even Mattie thinks that." Silence fell upon the room for a moment. Matthew sighed and began to pack his bag so as to not be late going to Professor Oak's lab. He packed Alfred's bag too since the male was too busy trying to figure out what to wear. "How about this? I saw it in this show about a kid named Ash!" Alfred asked his twin, striking a pose. Matthew let out another sigh. "Why can't you just wear what you usually wear? We're getting a starter Pokemon, not going to a party..."

"True true... I mean, all my clothes scream hero but I need one that screams so loud that Arceus can hear it."

"Just grab something or we're going to be late! Mom already said that if we're late, she'll never let us go!"

Matthew grabbed his bag, Kumajiro's pokeball, then hurried out the house. Alfred groaned and settled on wearing a black t-shirt, Grey sweat pants, and black fingerless gloves. He then picked up his bag and sprinted after Matthew just as their Mother came with a camera. "Bye mom! Promise to write!"

"You better!"

Alfred slowed to a light jog. It was a cloudy day. The sky was so dark, it was hard to believe that it was still morning. Pallet Town was small and quiet. Alfred always hated the silence. The town consisted of about twenty to thirty houses. Not many people lived here. He slowly hiked up the hill to Oak's Lab. When he got there, Matthew was outside the door with two other people. He was sitting on a large rock while he fed Kumajiro some treats. The two other people were a brother and sister named Ivan and Natalia. Natalia always clung to Ivan while Ivan looked to be begging for help through his eyes. "Sup dudes." Alfred greeted. "Hello Alfred. I see the two of you are starting on your journey today as well?" Ivan asked. Alfred shrugged. "Only because mom wouldn't let us go when we were ten. If dad were here he would-"

"Shut up Alfred."

Matthew was still smiling softly at Kumajiro but his body had tensed at the mention of their father. "Uh, anyway, what about you two?" Alfred inquired, changing the subject. "Big Brother was too scared for me when we were little. He didn't want the big scary Pokemon to get me." Natalia chimed in. "I was more worried for the Pokemon than anything..." Ivan mumbled.

"Coming through! Coming through! The awesome me has arrived!"

Alfred groaned loudly while Matthew blushed softly. The Beilschmidt brothers appeared with their entourage that was mainly cheering for the older brother Gilbert. Ludwig looked a bit ashamed of the display. "I see the unawesome squad is here early for the first time." Gilbert sneered, his distaste mainly directed at Alfred. "Say that to my face you wannabe!" Alfred shouted, dropping his bag. Kumajiro jumped into Matthew's arms with an upset cry when the bag almost hit him. "Alfred be careful..." Matthew said softly, looking up at the two. When he caught Gilbert's eye, he blushed and looked away. Alfred balled his hands into tight fists. "Hey! Leave Matt out of this! This fight is between me and you."

"Fighting? Outside my door?"

Alfred and Gilbert jumped back in surprise. "P-Professor! "

"N-no fighting at all! Me and the not-so-awesome Alfred were just playing around."

After a moment of silence, Oak ushered Ivan and Natalia into the lab. Annoyed, Alfred went over to Ludwig and crossed his arms. "Hey, control your dumbass brother." He hissed. "I would ask the same of Matthew but it wouldn't be right. Why can't we just get along until this whole thing is over then be on our way? We have to go to Lavender to meet our father. Chances are we won't ever have to see each other again." Alfred sat on the ground and closed his eyes. "I guess."

"Hey. Slightly more awesome twin brother of Alfred."

"M-my name's Matthew..."

Gilbert sighed and sat next to Matthew. The blonde was holding a sleeping white Skitty. "Um... Yes... About Alfred-"

"I know he can be kind of... Hard to deal with but he's actually a pretty nice guy when you look past the annoyance. There are times where I wish he would disappear but that's normal between siblings. I may not ask him to but Alfred is always there for me. Yeah treats me like I'm invisible but it doesn't really bother me. Everyone, even Pokemon, forget I even exist. Alfred still treats me like a brother should and always apologizes after he drags me along with him into trouble." Matthew lowered his head, seeming to be in deep thought. "To be truthful, I'm jealous of him. He's so much that I'm not... Even my own accomplishments are overshadowed by his... No matter what, I'll always be his side-kick... Just like Dad said..." He sniffled and whimpered, tears brimming his eyes. Gilbert felt his heart drop at the sight. He didn't white understand it but he knew that he didn't want Matthew to be upset. He lifted his chin and smiled down at him.

"Don't think like that Birdie! Even if you are a side-kick, you're awesome in your own way! You're probably better at doing things than Alfred! Parents, family, peers, they can say what they want. That doesn't make what they say true. I know that you're more easy to talk to and you make friends very easily. Can Alfred do that?"

Matthew looked away, letting Gilbert's words sink in. "One day, when we reach our goals, maybe the two of us can go somewhere and be awesome together without our brothers?" Gilbert added with a wink. Matthew gathered up his courage and looked up at Gilbert. "Gil... For a long time I've been keeping something to myself... Gilbert I l-"

"The rest of you may come inside now."

"Oh, hold that thought until later Matthew."

With a defeated groaned, Matthew nodded and stood up. The rest of the group quickly entered the lab. Professor Oak stood next to another man with a grin. "Before I continue, I would like you all to meet Professor Yao Wang. He is a very good friend of mine. The two of us came up with a brilliant idea! The six of you will be traveling with your sibling with custom created pokeballs and pokedexes." Oak explained. "Yes. Along with that, three of you will be working with Professor Oak, and three of you will be working with me. We have already split up the groups. Matthew, Ludwig, and Natalia please step over here with me." The three slowly did what they were told while the others stayed with Oak.

"Alfred, we created a pokedex with a read, white, and blue pattern. Your pokeballs are the same. You may now choose your Pokemon."

Alfred nearly eared up at the beauty of his supplies. He fanned himself as he bit his lip. "Are you alright?" Oak asked. "Yeah just..." Alfred sniffled. "Just need a moment... I've waited for this my entire life... I even practiced... And the red, white, and blue is just so perfect... I'm just worried that I might be dreaming..." He shut his eyes and took a deep breath then reopened his eyes. "I'm ready." He stepped up to the table that contained three pokeballs. His hand hovered in between Squirtle and Charmander until it rested on the fire Pokemon. "The two of us are gonna go far. We're gonna be heroes." He whispered. He bowed his head and held the pokeball to his chest as he had another moment only to be interrupted by Gilbert who had pushed him aside. "I choose the Pokemon who is just as awesome as me! Squirtle!" He announced. Ivan quietly picked up Bulbasaur's ball and creepily smiled at it until a nervous sweatdrop appeared. "Dude, chill." Alfred said.

"Now that you have all that you need. We wish you well on your journey." Yao bowed slightly.

"Don't forget to check in once in a while on your progress." Oak added.

Soon everyone said ther goodbyes and parted ways. Gilbert gave Matthew a bright smile and a pat on the head. "Don't forget our promise." He whispered. Matthew nodded then gasped. "Oh! About earlier, I was trying to say that I really really really l-"

"Come on Matt! Lets get a headstart before Mom gets here!"

Alfred exclaimed as he grabbed Matthew's arm and dragged him away. "But but but but... Oh... Forget it... Why does the universe hate me?"

Gilbert watched the two hurry off. "You know Ludwig, I think Matthew has crush on me." He said. Ludwig rolled his eyes. "You think _everyone_ has a crush on you Brother." he groaned out. "You're telling me they don't?!" Gilbert cried in genguine surprise. "Lets just get going..."

"Wait! I still want to know how not everyone is in love with the awesome me!"

And so, everyone was off to fulfill the destiny that life has set up for them. What will they encounter along the way? What kinds of danger lie ahead? WillMatthew ever get to finish his sentence? Until next time!

 **Hey hey Mama, whats that over there?**

 **Hey hey Papa, living life without a care.**

 **Hey hey Mama! Hey hey Papa!**

 **Pokemon everywhere, so many sights to see!**

 **I can't wait to discover a new mystery!**

 **On this planet we call earth,**

 **Pokemon give life new worth**

 **Learning moves like strength and surf**

 **Poketalia!**

 **Ah! What a day! Setting out on a new quest!**

 **With Pokemon! Oh! And pasta too!**

 **Poketalia!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going (to try but most likely fail miserably) to post a chapter every Wednesday or every other Wednesday. Also, please bear with me. I know that the types of Pokemon gyms don't match the game. This is suppose to have similarities to the games and anime so not everything is made to scale.**

The first thing Alfred did while leading the way, was get lost. Multiple times Matthew insisted that they read the map but his words as usual, fell on deaf ears. "How about I," Alfred sent out his Charmander. It made an excited noise and hopped slightly with anticipation. "Light it up and flamethrower the hell out of the trees so we can see little fire dude!" Alfred cried. "Alfred no!" Matthew moved to stop his brother but instead got caught in the flamethrower. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" he cried. "Oops, sorry dude." Alfred said after telling Charmander to stop. Matthew let out a huff then passed out. "Whoa! You alright there?" Kumajiro slowly curled up on Matthew's chest and went to sleep. "Well, I guess this is where we'll be camping tonight. Lets hope it doesn't rain too bad..."

"Char..."

Charmander looked up at the darkening sky and gulped then shook its head. "Charmander..." Alfred looked over at it. "Oh yeah. I forgot, fire types don't like rain..." He took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the little fire dragon. _'From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out.'_ The pokedex stated. Alfred nodded. "Just as I thought. Though really, your tail is super bright. Just to be safe, lets get you back in your pokeball and put you in my bag. Don't worry, its waterproof." Charmander shook its head and glared up at the sky as if to say 'bring it on nature!' only to have a raindrop hit its tail, sending it running for cover. Alfred returned Charmander to its pokeball then began to set up the tent their mother packed. When he was done, he carried Matthew and Kumajiro into it then zipped it shut.

"Hey Mattie... You feeling alright dude?"

Alfred asked when his twin still hadn't woken up. He felt his forehead then sighed heavily. "Some leader I turned out to be... I got us lost, I got you burned, and now you have a fever... Maybe I'm not cut to be a Hero... Goodnight bro. Please get better..."

As the night wore on, the storm progressively got worse. Trees creaked and groaned as they tried to withstand the heavy winds and not break. Alfred hadn't been able to sleep. When he finally felt sleep start to take him, Kumajiro began to make an uproar. He hopped up and down, rolled around, and tugged on Matthew's shirt. "What up Kuma? Gotta go to the bathroom?" Alfred asked. There was a loud crash right next to the tent as a tree landed beside it. Kumajiro became hysterical and began to scratch Matthew. Alfred swore under his breath, grabbed their bags, then returned Kumajiro to his pokeball. "I know you hate it but you gotta stay in there, at least until its safe." He then placed his arms under Matthew, picked him up, then squeezed out of the tent just as a tree fell on top of it. "Holy shit, what kind of storm is this?!" he cried. He looked around at the dark clouds and froze. High up in the air, four giant Pokemon circled each other. Subconsciously, Alfred took out his pokedex, just to make sure that they were what he believed them to be.

 _'Dialga, master of time. Palkia, master of space. Giratina, guardian of the mirror world. Arceus, god.'_

Palkia and Dialga were fighting. Giratina had formed portals and barriers to stop them from hurting each other. It was trying to keep the peace. Arceus, most likely forced awake by the fighting, was intent on sending Giratina back to its world. It crashed into it, constantly trying to push it into the portals. It was a battle of the legendaries.

"So thats whats causing this freaky storm." Alfred whispered to no one.

There was a sudden crash as Giratina made impact with the ground. The ground split. Alfred was able to keep his footing and jumped back from the faults. Arceus came crashing down on top of the mirror Pokemon with a roar. "H-hey stop that! Its trying to help!" Alfred found himself shouting. Arceus turned to him, opened its mouth, then shot a beam of energy at him. He yelped and began to run away. The beam hit the ground behind him, causing him to fly into the air. He lost his grip on the still passed out Matthew. When he hit the ground, he looked up in time to see Matthew fall into a portal right before it closed. The wind and rain began to grow in ferocity to the point where it drowned out Alfred's cry for his brother. He tried to climb to his feet but was hit up-side the head by a rock, then everything went black.

"Hmm, hm hm hm, hm hmhm hm hmhm hm, oh what a snow that would be~"

Who... Who was that?

"Standing outside with my mouth to the sky, la lalala lalala lalala."

Who was singing?

"If all the snowflakes were candy hearts and milkshakes, oh what a snow that would be~"

"U-um excuse me? Dude with the bushy eyebrows and funny accent?"

Said male turned to Alfred a bit startled then he frowned. "God, not more of you. Can't you ghosts find someone else to help with your unfinished business?" he grumbled, pouring himself a cup of tea. A Haunter slowly appeared along with a Ghastly. They looked at Alfred a bit confused then turned to the man Alfred guessed was their trainer. He looked at them questioningly. "Well, I know _that_ but he's not even dead." At that, Alfred began to panic. "I'M DEAD?! THE HERO ISN'T SUPPOSE TO DIE! I HAVEN'T EVEN GOT TO FIGHT IN MY FIRST GYM! HOW CAN I BE _DEAD?!"_ He cried. The other male veined and hit him over the head with a newspaper. "You're not dead you iggit! If you were, I wouldn't be able to hit you! ... At least not hard anyway... And what was that about my eyebrows?!"

"Nothing nothing... Who are you and what am I doing here?" Alfred asked, looking around the room. It was pretty much empty say for a lone table and chair that the blonde was sitting at, and a circle with a strange design that had a book at its center.

"It doesn't matter who I am. All you have to know is that I am a medium who serves under Master Giratina. You aren't dead. At least not yet. That rock hit you pretty good though. Good enough to knock your soul out of your body. I can get you back but it'll take a couple months."

"A couple months?! I don't have time to wait! My brother is sick and is stuck in the mirror world! What if he dies? He has a slightly weak immune system! Even a cold can put him to bed for weeks!" He began to look around, finding a bookcase he had overlooked. He began to frantically comb through the shelves. "The bloody hell are you doing?! Stay out of my stuff!" The mysterious male cried. "I'm trying to find something that will get me out of here so I can save my brother then become a Pokemon hero!" Alfred continued to search until he found a strange pendant. He frowned at it and read the writing that was circled around the image of Giratina.

"H-hey! Put that down!"

"Redit ad naturalem statum naturae porta et benedictus? What does that mean?"

Scarcely had Alfred said that, he felt as though he had been sucked into a tornado. It was very dizzying. When the spinning stopped, he opened his eyes. He was back in his body. Before him, stood Giratina. His eyes widened with fear then anger. Before he could speak, he was cut off by a soft, feminine voice. It reminded him of his mother a little. _"Finally, you are awake."_ Alfred looked around for the owner of the voice then slowly looked up at the legendary. "Uh... Hi?" He greeted nervously. _"Are you in pain of any kind? I healed you to the best of my ability."_ Giratina stared down at Alfred almost unblinkingly. "I'm alright... Thank you... Wheres my bro-"

 _"Your brother is fine. He is safe in my world. Though I cannot heal hIm. I cannot find him. If I do come across him. I will heal him of his ailment. I am grateful that you have saved my life. Arceus has lost his mind. He has become corrupt. If you can save him, and potentially us all, I will give you back your brother. If you fail, I will keep him as my pet. You must stop him by the next eclipse, for that is when he will be at his strongest. That day will be upon us in six more months. By that time, the corruption will have spread to my brother and sister, and the world. The amulet sealed with my power has chosen you. I have faith that you will use it wisely."_

Alfred thought about this for a long time. He closed his eyes then reopened them as he gave Giratina a determined looked. "I WILL save my brother! I WILL stop Arceus. As a Pokemon hero, it is my promise!" He cried. Giratina nodded her head then disappeared. _"Good luck."_ She said. When she was gone, Alfred sighed heavily. "What have I gotten myself into? He asked aloud.

Elsewhere, Matthew groaned as he opened his eyes. "Alfred?" He called out softly. The world around him made him dizzy. It was distorted, floating rock platforms were everywhere, some were upside-down. Strange wobbly squares and circles formed randomly then closed shut. "W-where am I?" He sat up more then coughed. "Alfred?" he called out. He gasped. "Kumarpojiro! Kuma!" He teared up when there was no sign of his white Skitty. He pulled his knees to his chest and cried softly. "I'm... I'm all alone... I wanna go home... I want Mom... I want Gilbert... I want Alfred... I want Kuma..." he whimpered. "Bulba! Bulbasaur..." Matthew sniffled and lifted his head. He smiled and pet Bulbasaur's head. "I guess I'm not completely alone..." He stood up slowly then leaned against the wall beside him. He felt a little lightheaded.

 _"Perhaps you should rest more."_

Matthew yelped and looked around. "W-who said that? Mom?" He turned to look behind him. A giant Pokemon was floating before him. "G... Giratina?" He asked. "What happened? Where am I? Wheres Alfred?" His panic brought on a coughing fit. " _Please stay calm. You are not well."_ She moved closer to Matthew until she could land safely next to him. She slowly turned to face him then gently tapped his chest with the tip of her foot. Matthew's coughing and wheezing slowly ceased until he didn't feel sick any more. "T-thank you... Giratina..." He whispered. She abruptly fell onto her side with a groan. Matthew slowly approached her and noticed burns and bite marks on her belly. "Are you alright?! Is there any way I can help?" he cried.

" _Leave... Me..."_ She closed her eyes. _"If this is where my story ends... So be it... My only regret... Is not saving Arceus... And not being able to live on the there side of this world... There are no flowers... No trees... No grass... The ones I do retrieve just turned gray and don't give this world the same beauty..."_

Matthew felt bad for the Pokemon. He gently touched her belly and sighed. "I have some oran berries... I'm not sure if they would be of any use but... Here you go." He left the berries by her mouth. She didn't eat them. Her breathing had become shallow. Matthew hugged her. "Please don't die... Please don't go... I don't want to be alone..." His body began to grow overwhelmingly hot. There was a flash, the heat was gone. Giratina's wounds began to heal. "How...? How did I do that?" Matthew began to panic. Giratina nudged him. _"You will fall ill again... I am fine, there is no need for panic. The power that flows through your brother, flows through you too."_ Matthew frowned. "I don't understand." Giratina motioned for Matthew to climb onto her back.

 _"All will be explained in due time."_

She flew offf.

I'm sure you thought that you were going to read a normal Pokemon story but Pokemon is anything but normal! With Matthew's freedom and the world on the line, Alfred and his team have a lot on their shoulders. What new adventures await these two unlikely Heroes? Who was the bushy eyebrowed man with the ghost Pokemon? Just what in the world is actually going on? Stay tuned for another installment of Poketalia!

 **The Latin words I typed from Goggle translate say, "Soul return to your natural state, and be blessed by nature's gate."**

 **Hey hey Mama, whats that over there?**

 **Hey hey Papa, living life without a care.**

 **Hey hey Mama! Hey hey Papa!**

 **Pokemon everywhere, so many sights to see!**

 **I can't wait to discover a new mystery!**

 **On this planet we call earth,**

 **Pokemon give life new worth**

 **Learning moves like strength and surf**

 **Poketalia!**

 **Ah! What a day! Setting out on a new quest!**

 **With Pokemon! Oh! And pasta too!**

 **Poketalia!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope all is well. I'm actually kind of falling in love with this story. All views are welcome. I'm sorry if everything seems weird and farfetched but hey, that's what happens when you mix Hetalia and Pokemon. To the story we go.**

Alfred didn't really feel right traveling without Matthew. The two had always been together. Now they were caught in the middle of a War of The Ancients with Matthew stuck in some mirror world and Alfred left to do everything alone. What made it worse was that he was stuck with Kumajiro. The Skitty hated his guts and now had no choice but to travel with him. He turned to the Pokemon and sighed heavily. "You know, sometimes I wish there was someone I could leave you with..." Kumajiro let out a sound that sounded like it said 'likewise'. There was a loud rustling then a giant claw came out and grabbed Kumajiro. "Hey! Who did that?!" Alfred shouted, his hand on Charmander's pokeball.

"Can we hurry this up, this Fucking intro is crappy."

"But we stole our first Pokemon! Grandpa will be so happy, ve~!"

The bushes fell away to reveal a large machine that resembled a macaroni with a meatball on top.

"To lead the shitty world to devastation."

"To unite all people in a pasta nation!"

"To reveal the uselessness of truth and love."

"To spread the love of pasta to the stars above!"

Two twins stood on the machine. One was smiling happily while waving a small white flag while the other stood with his arms crossed, a 'I hate everything and everyone' look on his face.

"Feliciano!"

"Uugggghhh Lovino... Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of fucking light."

"Surrender and give us your Pokemon now, I don't want to fight, ve~..."

A meowth popped up with shimmering eyes.

"Antonio, that's right! But seriously, I'm not really a meowth. I got turned into one last week... Anyway, we'll be taking your strangely white Skitty and be on our way thank you very much."

The machine turned around. "Hey! Give me back my brother's Skitty! He'll get mad if he finds out that I lost him to a stupid group like you!" Alfred hopped onto the weird contraption. "Romano! He got onto the Pasta Mobile!" Feliciano cried, waving his white flag like mad. "D-don't just stand there waving your flag! Send out your Pokemon!"

"Oh, right. Go, Rolts!" Feliciano called.

"Nuzleaf go!"

Alfred grit his teeth angrily. "Little Fire Dude go! Flamethrower them away but don't hit Kumajiro!" The Charmander nodded happily and very enthusiastically let out a large ploom of fire. The claw let Kumajiro go. Alfred dove and caught him. When the Rockets were all burned up, Alfred and the Pokemon continued on their way.

"D-don't worry Romano, we can get another Pasta Mobile..."

"Don't touch me with your hands of failure..."

Alfred let out a heavy sigh. "That wasn't as exciting as I imagined... I always thought that fighting Team Rocket would be awesome... Instead it was pathetic... Anyway, you were great out there Little Fire Dude!" The Charmander let out a happy flamethrower as it danced around. Alfred laughed then became serious when he remembered the Pokemon in his arms. "Are you alright Kumajiro?" Said Pokemon yawned. 'You're the only one who was worried.' Alfred stared at the Pokemon. "Did... Did you just talk?" He was just about ready to drop Kumajiro depending on the answer. 'Great, he's gone full retard on me. Hurry up and bring me to my Master...' The Skitty curled up in Alfred's arms and fell asleep only to be dropped. "Nope!" Kumajiro growled and ran around Alfred angrily then jumped up and clamped down on the male's butt. 'You _dare_ to drop _ME?!'_ Alfred ran around screaming in pain. He tugged on the Pokemon but that only made him bite down harder. "Let go of me Damnit!"

'No!'

There was a rustling then a yelp as the sound of something falling interrupted the madness.

"The hell was that?"

'Don't ask me, you're the hero around here.'

Alfred snatched Kumajiro off of his butt and tossed him into the trees. There was a lot of shuffling, yelling, then a draging sound as Kumajiro dragged a hooded figure out of the woods by the hood. "This is why I stick with ghosts..." The figure mumbled. "Who are you and what were you doing?" Alfred demanded. 'He was spying on us.' Kumajiro began to lick himself. The hooded figure's head shot up. "S-shut up! I was not!" He shouted. Kumajiro froze in mid lick to give the stranger a blank look. 'Oh right. The proper term is stalking. He was stalking us.' The male hopped up. "Listen here you-you- you freak of nature!" he cried. 'Oh no, you scared away the fuck I give.' The guy growled. "I don't have time for this." Just as he turned to leave, Alfred grabbed his hood. It fell back revealing blonde hair. "W-wait! You can hear him talk too?" He asked. "And just who are you?" The blonde sighed heavily then turned around and struck a pose.

"I am Giratina's one and only servant. Her messenger and opener of the gates to the underworld. Master of all ghost type Pokemon. I am Arthur Kirkland! The human prophet of life and death! I alone hold the balance in the world for Master Giratina. I pluck the strings of life in the name of Her brother Lord Arceus, the God of all creation! Without me, the scales that balance this world will tip and this world will perish. I am the most powerful human and Giratina's finest!"

"You were defeated by a tree. And Kumajiro. And he isn't even mine."

"..."

"..."

"Let go of my bloody hood."

Arthur grumbled, snatching his hood from Alfred's grasp. "Why were you following me? Why is it that Kumajiro can talk? Why can't LFD speak?" Alfred asked. Arthur groaned with annoyance. "Shut up! One question at a time!" He shouted. Alfred stopped talking and waited to have his questions answered. "Ok, I wasn't following you or stalking you. I was just trying to watch over the amulet you stole. Master Giratina will be upset if she found out that I let a simpleton like you get away with the amulet she entrusted me with. You've had your fun reading the thoughts of Pokemon, now give it back before you do the impossible and somehow break it." Arthur held his hand out, waiting for Alfred to give him the object in question. "Even if I wanted to, it won't come off. Plus, Giratina already knows. She said that it chose me and she said for me to use it wisely... So I can understand Pokemon? Awesome! Wait... If that's true, how come I can't understand Little Fire Dude?"

"His mind is as empty as yours."

"My mind isn't empty!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "I've reading your thoughts this whole time. All that goes on in there is you being hungry and wanting to be a Pokemon Hero. There is no such thing as a Pokemon Hero unless you become a Ranger. Just give up on that dream and give me back the amulet." He crossed his arms. Alfred reared up. He quickly wiped his eyes and glared at the blonde. "No! That's not what I mean! You think that you know everything but you don't. Those are just my surface thoughts, but if you weren't trying so hard to sound smart and right, you'd find that I'm scared, confused. I'm thinking about my brother. I'm trying to figure out ways on how to save him. I'm scared that I might fail at the task that Giratina gave me and lose my brother forever. I don't need somebody who doesn't know anything to come and tell me what I already know... I may not be as smart as you, I may not be as old as you, but i have one thing you don't have. A family. Matthew and our Mother became my responsibility when our father left us and got his stupid ass killed. If all you have are insults then go back to whatever hole you came out of. I'm going to save my brother." Alfred had so much more to say but found it useless to talk. He snatched up Kumajiro and stormed off.

Arthur bit his lip then ground his teeth. He was actually feeling... Guilty. "H-hey wait!"

"What do you want? Are you going to call me stupid again? Just like everyone else..." Alfred walked faster.

"Well if you stopped walking I'd be able to say I'm sor-ahhh!"

Arthur had fallen into a hole that Alfred stepped over. "Bloody hell!" Alfred peeked in and glared down at Arthur. "Are you dead?" He asked. "I'll have you know that I am very much alive! If I were dead, my ghost would've kicked you down here with me. Now get me out of here!" The British male growled. "Not with _that_ attitude." Alfred sneered. "Fine, can you _please_ get me out of here?" the blue eyed male twisted his face into a thoughtful expression. "Hmmm let me think... No. Bye-bye then." He walked away from the hole. "Damnit! Get me out of here! What do you want me to say? I'm sorry for underestimating an idiot?" Arthur began to climb out, or at least attempted to. "When I get out of here I'm going to curse you so hard!"

"Good luck with that."

It didn't take long to get back to the path and continue on to Viridian city. Alfred groaned as his stomach growled. Kumajiro had eaten all the food while the blonde was passed out. "Lets just get to Viridian, get the stupid badge, and save the stupid world... I'm so tired... And hungry... Damnit Kumajiro..."

Alfred doesn't have very far to go. At least we now know that his heart is in the right place. What could be waiting for him in Virdian? Will he see the mysterious Arthur Kirkland again? Will he and Kumajiro start to get along? The answers to these questions to come up in the next installment of Poketalia! (Please read A/N at the end of the outro)

 **Hey hey Mama, whats that over there?**

 **Hey hey Papa, living life without a care.**

 **Hey hey Mama! Hey hey Papa!**

 **Pokemon everywhere, so many sights to see!**

 **I can't wait to discover a new mystery!**

 **On this planet we call earth,**

 **Pokemon give life new worth**

 **Learning moves like strength and surf**

 **Poketalia!**

 **Ah! What a day! Setting out on a new quest!**

 **With Pokemon! Oh! And pasta too!**

 **Poketalia!**

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short. I ran out of ideas and hadn't been working on it like I planned. If anything, I will try my best to make it up to you guys in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Welcome to chapter four! I'm telling you now, I am not that good at making battle sequences, at least not with Pokemon. So please bear with me when it comes to battling.**

We find our lone hero at the Pokemon center. Little Fire Dude had chased Kumajiro around and set him on fire. He then ran into town where 7 house fires started up not too long after. He got scolded by an officer named Basch. "Do you know how much the city has to pay for the damages?! We're still recovering from Team Rocket's last attack! If it was my job, I'd sue you for everything you own but I have a feeling you don't have much."

"Um... Ok... Hey wait!"

He turned away and left Alfred standing in front of the Pokemon center. With a frustrated sigh, Alfred went inside. There, the nurse was a guy in a pink frilly dress. "Hi! Welcome to the Pokemon center! My name is Nurse Feliks! Would you like me to heal your Pokemon?" he asked. Alfred stared at him for about five minutes then shook his head, snapping himself out of his stupor. "Um, yes please. They aren't really injured but I'm pretty sure they're tired. Well, not Kumajiro." He said, handing Feliks Little Fire Dude's pokeball. 'Not tired? I am very tired! You walk funny and I had to stop myself from puking.' Kumajiro gagged quite over-dramatically. "Oh no! Your Skitty sounds horrible! I'll take good care of him! And he's white! So strange and beautiful!" Feliks took Kumajiro from Alfred and went in the back. Alfred went and sat down. After about five minutes, angry growling could be heard getting closer and closer until a muddy Arthur trudged in through the door.

 **"YOU! YOU LEFT ME IN THAT HOLE FOR HOURS YOU BLOODY ARSE!"**

Alfred backed away as the upset male slowly moved in to strangle him until he fell to the floor exhausted. "Can I open my eyes now? Am I dead? Did you strangle me?" Alfred slowly reopened his eyes and looked around then down at Arthur. He nudged him with the tip of his foot and relaxed when he found that he was out cold. He sighed softly and went over to the counter. Feliks soon back from the back room. "Your Skitty and your Charmander are doing just fine and are ready to get back in action! Hope to see you again! Not that I'm hoping you're Pokemon get hurt. Maybe you can just come and visit me for a little chat~?" He said, passing a pokeball and Kumajiro back to Alfred. "Are... Are you flirting with me?" Alfred asked. "I don't know... Am I?" Feliks batted his eyelashes. Alfred slowly backed away. "I'm just gonna go and... Battle in a gym... You know, trainer stuff..." Once he got to the door, he turned and made a speedy escape. Feliks placed his head on his hands as he leaned against the counter.

"Good for you Feliks. You promised yourself that you'd speak to a hot guy without insulting him and you did it. This calls for some cake."

He turned and looked at the floor when a groan caught his attention. "Oh look, a dead body... Time for cake."

Alfred sighed heavily as he slowly made his way to the Viridian gym. "Good thing I made it out of there..." He mumbled. Kumajiro puffed himself out. 'I don't know about you but I like that guy. My fur has never been better.' With a growl, Alfred rubbed Kumajiro on his shirt, messing up the once shiny and well groomed white fur. Kumajiro grumbled angrily. It was late afternoon, the sun was close to becoming a sunset. Alfred hoped he could get in without any trouble. Once he got into the gym, he and Kumajiro were bombarded by the practically overwhelming scent of the multiple flowers that adorned the gym's interior. There were many flowers of all kinds, roses, daisies, azaleas, sunflowers, even flowers that Alfred had never even seen before. The air was damp, they must've just turned off the sprinklers.

"Welcome! You must be here for your first badge!"

A voice called out. "Um yes, my name is Alfred. I come from Pallet Town. My brother Matthew would be battling with me but... Its a long story. Anyway, is it too late for a challenge?" Alfred asked, looking around. "Ah! There is always time for a challenge though I do need my beauty sleep. Viens avec moi l'enfant! Lets get this battle over with shall we?" The voice replied. "Can I know where you are first?" Alfred replied with a frown. "Mais jeune homme, I've been behind you the whole time. I was working on my garden." A man with blonde hair and wearing a white and green suit, popped out from behind Alfred with a friendly smile. He led our hero to another part of the gym. The floor had no markings, just grass, but it was obviously used for battling. "I will let you know now, I will not take it easy on you just because you're presque aussi beau que moi." Alfred smirked and sent out Little Fire Dude. "I hope you're ready old man."

"OLD MAN?! Eh bien je n'ai jamais! No matter! Prepare to face the beautiful wrath of Francis! The king of Beauty! Roselia, come out mon cher!" Said Pokemon came out with a cheerful call of its name. "Alright Mon Cher, stun spore!"

Roselia sent out its spores. Little Fire Dude set fire to the spores with an annoyed grunt. "Alright! I didn't even teach him that but hey! Fire Dude, use flamethrower!" Alfred shouted. Happily, and a bit overenthusiastically, sent out a large stream of fire that was too large for Roselia, or anyone for that matter, to escape. Once his flame hit his target, he ran around setting fire to everything. "Oh no, Little Fire Dude stop! We won already!" Alfred cried, chasing after the fire lizard. He didn't care, he just continued running around, letting out a seemingly endless stream of fire until the sprinklers were turned on. He fell to the floor screeching, thrashing, just being overdramatic. "Yeah yeah yeah..." Alfred put him back in his pokeball. He pocketed the ball then looked around at the gym. His eyes widened at the carnage. The once utopia-like garden was now just a way too large open area that was burned and had ashes in the places of the once vibrant flowers. Francis looked around the gym in horror. Roselia was hurt lying on the ground hurt and knocked out. Two other Pokemon popped out of their pokeball and crowded their friend with concern.

"Leafeon... Rolts... Its ok, Mon Cher is alright." Francis whispered, hugging said Pokemon.

"I'm sorry Francis... I tried to stop him..."

"Just take you badge and go..."

Alfred bit his lip and sighed. He accepted the badge from Francis then left, Kumajiro bounding after him. Arthur was standing g outside the Pokemon center ready to yell at Alfred but closed his mouth when he saw the solemn look on his face. He slowly made his way to Viridian Forest. Arthur followed. "I'm only coming with you to get the amulet back and to exact my revenge for you leaving me in that hole."

"Whatever."

And so, our hero moves on to the next adventure. He finally has his first badge, though under unfortunate circumstances, and he has acquired a new companion. What awaits our heroes in ViridIan forest? Will they save Matthew and the worlds in time? Stay tuned for the next installment of, Poketalia!

 **Hey hey Mama, whats that over there?**

 **Hey hey Papa, living life without a care.**

 **Hey hey Mama! Hey hey Papa!**

 **Pokemon everywhere, so many sights to see!**

 **I can't wait to discover a new mystery!**

 **On this planet we call earth,**

 **Pokemon give life new worth**

 **Learning moves like strength and surf**

 **Poketalia!**

 **Ah! What a day! Setting out on a new quest!**

 **With Pokemon! Oh! And pasta too!**

 **Poketalia!**


End file.
